Kungfu Panda: Furious Fists
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Friendship and Trust keep the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior together, but what if a threat comes to destroy one of its formidable member?
1. Chapter 1

**Kungfu Panda: Furious Fists**

_**by: WhiteGloves**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this title except new characters and the story!**

**My first Kungfu Panda fanfic! Enjoy!**

Tigress eyed several empty broken bottles in front of her. Each were all standing in thin bamboo sticks in positions of eight on her left and right side that blocks her way to the center where a huge gong was hanging by a tree.

Po and the others watched her from one side and the panda alone looks really fidgety.

"She's not going to do this, is she?" he muttered from the corner of his lips to Monkey.

"You bet she is." Monkey muttered back with his eyes transfixed at Tigress.

"She has to kick the gong ten times and then go back and forth to her position, marking the ground with her claws every time without letting the bottles fall, let alone be touched. That's a feat, that is." Crane nodded his head as he too, watched Tigress.

"That's gotta be awesomeness and I mean awesomeness if she did that!" Po said in awe, "And she's really going to do it even though its insanity?"

"I wonder who challenged her to do this 'insanity' stuff, too." Mantis said back and the Furious Four look at Po pointedly who looked sideways at them.

"Oh come on, I was only kidding with her!" he said defensively.

"Ah, but this is Tigress we are talking about," Viper said quietly, "She's never said 'no' to any challenged before."

Po looked at Tigress with deepest respect as she stood there eyeing the sharp broken bottles.

They silently watched her, as she felt her environment. She felt the air run through her, and then suddenly, her eyes flashed dangerously.

The next scene was indescribable- or probably- really indescribable as Tigress windswept movements caught the air. The Furious Four and Po watched in amazement as their heads went from left to right so many times as the gong resounded again and again with ear splitting 'dong's'. She went back and forth through the maze-type bottle arrangements with astonishing speed, clawed the ground with markings of how many times she has returned, and kicked the gong with metal like feet again and again. It was incredible.

And finally, she clawed the tenth mark, with her tail swishing behind her elegantly, and with the tenth 'dong' finishing with her in the background.

Everyone shouted in amazement and ran toward her while clapping.

"Whoa!"

"Amazing!"

"You nailed that one, Tigress!"

"Simply astounding!"

Monkey and Crane tapped Tigress on the back while Viper slithered on her legs and Mantis jumped on her shoulder. Tigress smiled at them but her eyes found Po who remained standing apart from her.

She gave him a knowing smile with one of her eyebrows raised.

Po looked at her for a moment, and then exclaimed in his usual fanatic voice,

"Oh that was sooo freaking hardcore, Tigress! How could you do that? So being cool and awesomeness altogether! Aww you had me at the kick! You had me at the focus and speed- you had me at everything! You are so in it! Very in it! Give me four!"

He raised his right paw, with a grin on his face, indicating to be tapped. Tigress shook her head and tapped the four-fingered-paw.

"Awesomeness!" Po continued to whisper as Tigress went pass her, his eyes round and shining.

The Five and the Dragon Warrior stepped out of the hill to get back to the Jade Palace still talking among themselves.

"Did you eat any of those special medicines that made you so hyperactive?" Po asked Tigress who rolled her eyes.

"Don't insult my ability," she muttered. "and my being picky to food."

"She's been training harder, Po," Crane explained lightly, "I mean- for many years with Master Shifu."

"Yeah, but her hyper-activeness can't be explained by pure training, can it?"

"Yeah, like your motivation when it comes to eating my cookies." Monkey pointed out.

"Yeah- they're different things!" Po insisted. "I'm motivated by food- so she's gotta be motivated by food too, right?"

"And you give me special medicines, huh?" Tigress rolled her eyes again.

"There's more to it than food, I tell you," Mantis said to the group. Viper looked at Tigress in wonder.

"She just plain loves Kung Fu."

Po opened his mouth to answer, but then decided not to say anything. He stared at the Furious Five as they walked along the path and felt himself smile.

"Awesome." he said to himself.

*.*.*.*

They have just reached the Palace quarters when they heard the emergency bells from downtown.

"Bandits?" Po excitedly said as they turned toward the entrance.

"Always sound so happy." Tigress noted as the others ran toward the town in the best way they know- jumping, running and flying.

"Coz league of justice's coming to town!" Po answered back and they were off.

The downtown ruckus was caused by some hairy wolves wrecking havoc on the small town. One wolf had been turning all tables into a small restaurant, five were grabbing citizens by the neck and strangling them, and the others were turning some wagons upside down and stepping on the merchandise.

"This is an annoying town!" grumbled the leader who looked the meanest among the wolves, "And they said this place is dangerous because of the fury five and that Dragon slayer crackpot! Where are they now eh?" he stepped on an old bunny's head and was about to kick it-

"Hey, aren't you messing with the wrong town?"

The wolves all looked up together and saw the strangest combination of an animal group: a tiger, a monkey, a bird, a snake, an insect, and least of all, a big fat panda.

The wolves gaped at them, but then a small pig child shouted-

"The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five!"

The wolf leader looked at Tigress at once and grinned with menace.

"So you're the Dragon Warrior."

Tigress did not react but Po did.

"It's not her." he said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Huh? Who is then?" the wolf leader asked with a frown.

"Me~!" Po grinned and pointed at himself proudly.

All the wolves hooted with glee. Tigress raised an eyebrow, Monkey raised two eyebrows, Viper and Mantis both blinked, while Crane sighed.

"You?" hissed the wolf leader in disbelief, "but you're a panda."

Po flexed his arms and neck with a frown on his face.

"Yeah, I am. Bring it on." he said.

Chaos followed after that. Po marched forward with his belly bouncing off some of the wolves away, his quick fists pounding on every enemy he made contact with. Tigress was busy keeping off the other wolves that were attacking her simultaneously. Viper slithered on the floor, whipping and lashing her tails if necessary. Crane was attacking from the above, taking three or four wolves with him above the sky and dropping them at tenth height. Monkey kicked and jumped at those trying to bite him, using his fist to send the enemies flying away to the roof tops while Mantis kept up pace with him.

They had their own fights, but all the same, they were looking after each other's back.

"Tigress! Elevate!" Po called suddenly that made Tigress jump at him, grabbed him by the shoulder and kicked him in the back, sending him above where he flew away and dropped at the wolves that were attacking some of the citizens.

"I knew it," someone said from behind the Tiger. "You're Tigress."

Tigress looked behind her and saw the leader of the pack. Without further ado, she grabbed him and circled him in the air, where Crane helped her and took the wolf by the shoulder and threw him away.

At seeing their leader down, the other wolves turned tails and fled from every corner.

"Yeah- that's right! Leave! Don't ever come back!" Po shouted enthusiastically as he returned from the right side, "If I see you again I'll send you my entire paw kiss!"

"Paw kiss?" Viper raised her eyes at Po who blinked, and then pointed at his paws and kiss it. The people around clapped in happiness and gratitude for their heroes as they gathered around them while others pick up the mess on the floor.

"What's the matter, Tigress?" Mantis asked as he jumped on her shoulder, "You hurt?"

For Tigress was looking at the direction where Crane had thrown the leader away with a frown on her face.

"He seemed to recognize me, that wolf." she said quietly.

"Who wouldn't recognize you?" Po said before anyone could answer, "I would recognize you even if you weren't disguising yourself as a tiger."

The five looked at him with that disbelief stare they always give him. Po blinked.

"Charming." Tigress said, but she smiled as she walked pass him.

"What are you saying?" Monkey hissed on Po as they started walking away.

"I was just telling her the truth," Po shrugged with his two fingers raised, "Big fan!"

"Who has eaten special medicines now," Crane said smugly, "you're the one hyperactive."

"I'm on a diet." Po said defensively. "But my stomach disagrees."

They all laughed heartily as they went back up to the Jade Palace again with all their worries forgotten.

*.*.*.*

Somewhere deep in the jungle, the hapless leader of the wolf pack that attacked the lower town awhile ago emerged from the bushes looking beat up. He looked from left to right as he half walked-half limped toward a very strange place. After a few more minutes he finally reached his destination deep in the forest where the light of the sun hardly touch the ground. He stopped in front of a stone formation and called in his husky voice-

"Kuma!"

His voice echoed on the stone walls. The wolf breathed hard, and then tried again, "Kuma!"

Strong paws dropped from the ground. The wolf looked up and saw a big, brown, sabre-toothed emerged from the darkness of the trees. His body were built sturdily, and there was a strong force in the way he walked that makes anyone fear him. His long fangs that dangle on his mouth were nerve-racking, but most especially his one left- patched eye, and the right colour gold eye.

"You returned so quickly, weak and alone." the sabre-toothed rumbled with his deep voice as he stared unblinkingly at the wolf, "We have just returned from China… and you bring me bad news?"

"Well," started the wolf with a gulp, "Remember we heard about that heroes from the Jade Palace and the Dragon Warrior?"

The sabre-toothed merely blinked.

"You're right, Tigress is still there. But she's not the Dragon Warrior."

"She isn't?"

"No, as a matter of fact it's a fluffy-hairy-plush panda…and kinda cuddly…"

The sabre-toothed looked mad for a moment, but then he controlled himself and touched his eye patch. The wolf gulped as he saw something scary from the sabre-tooth's expression.

"It doesn't matter. It's not the Dragon Warrior I am after yet… that Tigress… I will destroy her."

_**-TBC-**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**by: WhiteGloves**_

**Thank you, readers for the review! :)**

**For the continuation...!**

The sun brightly shone above the sky and the Valley of Peace remained peaceful.

Inside the village, to a small noodles restaurant, the head cook- actually the only cook- was really busy.

"Eat as many as you can, you can't find this kind of special recipe in the Jade Palace," Mr. Ping, Po's foster father said, as he served the Five and his son his most famous tofu and noodles dish at breakfast.

"Mmm, thanks dad." Po answered as he served himself with some noodles. "Nothing beats home food… but I'm not saying other food is not delicious."

"Everything for you is delicious." Mantis pointed out and the rest of them snickered.

"Yeah, and that's a good thing being a panda." Po grinned as slurped down the soup of his noodles.

"Your cooking is the best, Mr. Ping," Tigress said politely as she ate quietly on the square table.

"Yeah," Monkey piped up as he swooped down the rest of his noodles, "It tastes a lot like Po's cooking, but more deliciously still."

"I told you, right?" Po finished his tofu, "He has the best secret recipe in town!"

He smiled at his father who smiled back.

"Oh, before I forget," the old goose said as he hurried back to the kitchen. He went out after a few moments carrying a large basket and went over to where Po and the rest were sitting then said, "Give this to Master Shifu as a token of my gratitude."

"Gratitude for what? Is this some kind of food exchange?" Po asked blankly as he held out his paws to take the basket. "If so I'm the right medium- delivery food master."

"Just give it to him son; it's only a couple of sweet bun and cider."

Po's eyes lightened.

"Sweet bun and cider?"

Mr. Ping was about to hand the basket to Po, but then decided against it and handed it to the surprised Tigress.

"You give this to Master Shifu," the goose smiled, "Just to be safe."

"Dad!" Po complained as the others laughed at him.

Tigress held the basket with care and smiled kindly at Mr. Ping.

The Palace bell sounded.

"Alright, it's time to go." Viper said from her side and everyone politely bid Mr. Ping a goodbye. The goose saw them till the entrance of his restaurant and waved his wing with a satisfied smile.

"Bye'." Po waved at his dad.

"Face it; even Mr. Ping doesn't trust you with food." Crane told Po as they walked up the thousand stairs. The panda shrugged the comment away with his fluffy shoulders and answered,

"He was just being nice, he could see my arms are always loaded with kungfu arts action- watcha-!" he started these arm-crossing-actions that made the others look at each other meaningfully, but with no ill thoughts. "And besides," the panda continued as they clambered, "Tigress is the toughest one here so she gotta do all the hardcore actions!"

"Like carrying a picnic basket, you mean?" Mantis grinned at him and the others snickered again. The panda sighed at them having finally feel defeat so he turned instead to the only one who wasn't laughing at him: Tigress.

Tigress was looking straight ahead calmly while listening to the others. Po advanced beside her and the tiger gave him a side look.

"You know, my dad used to let me deliver the orders to some customer before." he told her conversationally. Tigress merely glanced sideways at him but didn't say anything. "I always do the cooking too like noodles, soup, even veggies, I tell you! So I don't know the deal but I'm sure he'd realized I can still do it even though I'm the Dragon Warrior now. So you know what, Tigress, the baskets perfectly safe with me."

"Po," Tigress said after awhile, "This is Shifu's."

"I know," nodded the happy panda enthusiastically and encouragingly, "Bur look here! I'm the panda whose cuddly they say and carrying a basket is my thing! You- you on the other hand is a hero for hardcore! I can't let my hero carry things like baskets, you know what I mean?"

"No." Tigress said without much consideration.

"He's blabbing again." Crane muttered to the others with a knowing look.

"Hehe…he'll get it from her." Monkey muttered back.

Po rounded on Tigress that made her stop on her tracks.

"Tigress, okay I will tell you the truth." he said slowly with his paws up to stop the tiger from moving, "In that basket you are holding right now is my- eternal happiness! It's like my dream inside another dream- and I kept dreaming about it even though I'm awake. So there- I said it."

Tigress raised her eyebrow in a familiar fashion. Po nodded at her encouragingly. The others watched them as they waited on the steps ahead.

The tiger weighed her stare at the panda who gulped at the way she was looking at him. Po felt the intensity of the gaze and fidgeted.

"There's the stare." Crane muttered to Monkey.

Tigress then took a step near Po who took a little step backward in turn.

"It's coming." Monkey muttered.

"Po," Tigress said with her eyes as sharp as usual, "Your 'eternal happiness' will only last for ten seconds of eating and the next day you'll have another dream. My duty is to deliver this to Master Shifu and if you don't get out of the way you will feel eternal regret, and I don't mean it in a happy way."

Crane and Monkey looked at each other and winked.

Po didn't move a muscle but looked hesitant.

"Uh…" he said while blinking, "Is that a 'no'?"

Tigresses rolled her eyes and pushed pass the panda while the others shook their heads in disbelief.

They were just continuing the steps when there was the emergency call from the village they have just been from.

"What? More bandits?" Viper asked as the Five and Po looked at the lower village.

"Why do I have the feeling someone's stopping us from meeting Master Shifu?" Crane asked as he took flight.

"Same here," Viper answered, "I haven't seen him yet."

"Let's go." Tigress called, leaving the picnic basket on the stairs.

Po saw the opportunity and made a go for the basket but then found himself flying miles away: Crane had grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Wrong side, Po!" Crane told him with a wink and they flew down the village.

"Focus!" Tigress called as she jumped out of sight.

"I'll focus on getting my hands on some cider!" the panda shouted enthusiastically as they surged downward.

It took them seconds to reach where the commotion was coming from and when they did they saw the village in wreck. All the village people were either getting up from the ground or helping others to do so.

"What?" Panda muttered as he looked around with his mouth half open. "We just left this place a minute ago…"

Tigress went over a fallen bunny and helped her to sit up.

"Who did this?" she asked.

"It was… a monster…" she whispered.

Po and the others looked at each other.

*.*.*.*

Master Shifu was frowning as he touched his cane. He was inside the palace vicinity and facing the Furious Five and Po. They had just brought him the news and the basket.

"What did the villagers say about that attacker again?" he asked in complete bewilderment as he looked up at the warriors.

"They said it was a strong creature with its face hidden in black cloak." Mantis answered promptly as the others nod their head.

"According to them, this creature stepped out from the shadows and the next moment they knew they were all being attacked one by one." Tigress added with a serious frown too.

"That's crazy, we've just left there," Po reasoned out loud as he stepped near Shifu, "its like- we've just turned our head the other way and the next we knew everyone was upside down."

Shifu looked troubled, but his troubled face turned into amusement as he raised one eyebrow at Po who was advancing on the basket from Mr. Ping.

"Ahem." he called to the panda that looked up to see everyone look at him.

"Uh…" he started in that familiar thinking voice he has, "I was just- just…"

"I think we must patrol the village in case the creature returns." Tigress suggested as her eyes shifted from Po to Shifu. "No matter what kind of creature he is it is important to protect the village."

"You are right," Shifu gave her an approving nod as he addressed everyone as a whole. "Whoever this creature is it is a must to rid of him before anyone could get serious injury. Patrol the village in the morning and take shifts in the evening. We will take this threat seriously…"

"Yes, Master." they all answered as they bowed their heads with their fist together.

"And Po," added Shifu as an afterthought as they glanced at the panda who was in the act of peering inside the basket, "Leave the basket alone. You'll freak it out."

Po glanced down at the basket in wonder.

*.*.*.*

The warriors have been surrounding the whole village for the next few hours. Crane is seen flying across the village, looking here and there for any sign of commotion. Time had slipped by and the sky was orange for the sun was ready to set.

Po is then seen jumping up a rooftop and tapping his stomach.

"Finished with the peach trees?" Tigress asked as she dropped on the roof after him. Po rounded on her in surprise then shook his head furiously but his mouth gave him away.

It was bulging with peaches. Tigress smirked and crossed her arms.

"You gotta find out a new way to deny things, d'you know that?" she asked.

Po gave a wrenching gulp and then faced the tiger.

"I was hungry- we've been patrolling for hours! We almost skipped lunch if my stomach did not remind me about it."

Tigress watched as the panda looked out to the whole village.

"What do you think?" she asked him.

"Whoever attacked awhile ago must be some lunatic who was so hungry he started attacking anyone." Po answered as Tigress stood beside him and they watched the whole village together. "And I'm gonna be walking the same path later."

"Do you think that?" Tigress asked quietly.

"I'll think likely if we continue skipping meals."

Tigress looked at him with a slight frown on her face.

"Be serious. What we saw awhile ago is enough to tell me we are dealing with someone we should never underestimate."

Po sighed as he heard this.

"It's not like I'm just cool about everything or underestimating anyone," he said in a calm and sincere voice as he looked at Tigress who looked back, "It's awesomeness I know but- I have a strong belief that I can deal with this if I am with you guys."

Tigress' eyes widened a little.

"I believe we are stronger if we are all together. We can defeat anyone if we work together." he continued more as he stared ahead with his eyes shining, "Everything's possible… and I know I can rely on you so much, Tigress. If you are there I know everything's gonna be fine. You are one hardcore hero than I am, get that?"

Tigress looked as if she had just received the dragon scroll. She cleared her throat but did not say anything as they both watched the sunset.

"Do you hear something?" Po asked suddenly and both of them looked up to see Crane flying at them in a hurry.

"At the border!" he shouted in a straight voice, "We found him! He's fighting with the others!"

Tigress and Po didn't waste any time as they jumped from the rooftop easily and ran to where Crane was heading.

It didn't take them long to reach the place and when they got there it shook them up to see the three- Monkey, Viper and Mantis- down and defeated on the ground.

"What the-!" Po, Tigress and Crane hurried to them but something in black cloak fell down the ground between them and their friends.

Po's mouth fell open as he looked at the creature's firm feet, up to his cloaked body, to his face half hidden in the shadow of his hood. Tigress gritted her teeth as she positioned for an attack.

"Who are you?" she demanded. The creature's only golden eye merely stared at her.

"You don't remember?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Hey-!" Po suddenly shouted, "Those are my friends you bad guy, how dare you hurt them? I feel my fists shouting for justice!"

The mysterious creature's eye gleamed. Po made the first attack with Crane behind him.

"Hiyaa!"

The mysterious creature raised a paw, and in one swift movement, grabbed Po by the wrist and threw him away like a piece of apple. Po went flying away directly to Crane who caught him but wasn't able to control the force. The two warriors hit the nearby tree and dropped on the ground with a thud.

Tigress saw this and attacked too but the creature caught her around the neck and pushed her to a tree trunk. He started strangling her and she tried her best to break free.

"You really don't remember me?" the creature hissed, "Pity… since I wasn't able to forget you for the past 15 years."

And Tigress' eyes widened as the creature finally removed his hood and showed his eye-patched face. She recognized the sabre-toothed at once and this made her stare for a long moment.

"You!"

Kuma smiled and gripped her neck tightly once more but before he could say anything he noticed the panda and the bird getting up from the corner of his eyes. He frowned and then turned at the tiger again.

"I know you realize my strength now and know what will happen if I decide to destroy everything on my way. So if you have the guts and you think you can stop me, I'll just be around, waiting. And don't be a fool, you know better than to tag anyone along."

"Hey you- I'm not done with you yet!" Po shouted as he looked up, but when he did he only saw Tigress there. The creature was gone.

Crane went to check the others at once but Po was staring at the tiger with a curious expression on his face.

"You okay?"

Tigress looked at him for a whole ten seconds, before finally nodding her head.

"Yeah… it's nothing."

**-TBC-**

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**by: WhiteGloves**_

**It's really fun to write this fic especially with the fun characters! So I really hope you guys are also enjoying it! Thank you for the reviews and comments! and really sorry for the mistakes! Weak point, that one!**

**For the continuation...!**

The moon outside illuminated the whole valley. An owl hooted somewhere.

Master Shifu lit a candle inside a darkened room.

"It is as I feared," he muttered as he turned to face everyone. "Another threat to the valley."

The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior all stood around him inside the Jade Palace.

"Master, he was really strong," Viper started as she curled on the floor, her recent injuries having been mended by the master. "And he didn't even use his left paw."

"He had a technique I've never seen before." Mantis said with a frown, "but it is still Kungfu."

"It is Kungfu like we have never seen before." Monkey nodded at the others.

Master Shifu looked graved.

"Sometimes… it is not Kungfu alone that makes you strong…" he told them quietly, "but the content of your heart. How you use your Kungfu is the same as telling the world your whole identity. That is how connected you are to your Kungfu. Just the same, if the content of your heart is dark, then your Kungfu, as well, will be dark…and the dark make others strong in a way unimaginable."

Silence greeted his words.

"So this is like Tai Lung over again, huh?" Po asked as he stared at the master.

Shifu looked at him with thoughtful eyes, and then shook his head.

"I do not know… Tai Lung's heart is filled by his anger to me and his desire to achieve the dragon scroll. He does possess a dark heart, and his Kungfu reflected it well, but this creature you told me about seemed to be much worse."

"How did you know, Master?" Crane asked in wonder.

Shifu eyed them then answered shortly, "It's because I know."

Po stepped out from the line of the group.

"So why are we so worried about this new guy in town? I mean- new kids should to learn from old kids, right?" he said with confidence no one was expecting to see at that moment, "We can defeat him if we put together the awesomeness of the five and me!"

Nobody reacted to his statement except some blinks, so the panda sighed in exasperation.

"Come on, guys! Don't be so depressed!" he insisted as he looked at his friends, "He's only one and there are six of us! Well- seven if Master Shifu joined in- but the point is we're stronger! Right? Don't give up-!"

"Uh, Po?" Crane started as the panda got a little bit carried away-

"We're together in this! We're Shifu's students-!"

"Po?"

"I can't believe you guys are losing your nerves! Master Shifu would not want us to be weak-!"

Crane and the others looked helplessly at each other. Tigress shifted her eyes on one side while Master Shifu's eyes dropped into their usual exasperated stare. And Po went on rambling about whatever he has to say.

"If you guys are giving up then don't expect me to pity you! Hardcore warriors never tolerate cowardice and- ow!"

Shifu had hit his cane on Po's backside.

"Quiet!" he hissed as he motioned for him to return on the line with the others. "Nobody's losing their nerves here, Po, now listen carefully. If this threat remains to be around this area then all of you must be alert!"

"And what do we do when he comes?" inquired Monkey.

Master Shifu looked at the warriors as if the answer was clear from the start.

"We'll deal with him." Tigress said from a corner where she had been standing silently, "He is just another enemy."

"Well said!" Po exclaimed as he pointed at the tiger in agreement, "Look at Tigress everyone! Still cool and hardcore till the end!"

Tigress looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Then go and take your rest," Master Shifu advised them quietly, "You all have to find your strength for tomorrow."

"Yes, Master." The Five and Po bowed at the master and headed toward the door.

Master Shifu watched them go, and then his eyes fell on Tigress who did not move a muscle.

"Master," she started with a troubled look, "There is something I must tell you."

Shifu studied his student quietly.

"Hmmm."

*.*.*.*

"I don't understand why menacing creatures keep on appearing in our valley." Po said from his room in the sleeping quarters. Everyone could hear him through the shoji screens. "I mean- yeah we are here to protect it and it would be quite boring if there aren't any enemies to fight to- but seriously to keep appearing every other day? It's like Tai Lung was here the other day, and then Shen was here yesterday, and then now we deal with some nutcracker that seemed to have just been free from a cave! What's the deal?"

"Uh," Crane called from his room, "We're supposed to be sleeping, Po?"

"How can you sleep like this?" the panda insisted as he slid open his door room.

"I dunno," Mantis called from his room, "You close your eyes and then snore?"

"Guys- be serious!" Po scowled at the doorway of the warriors, "Maybe there's some kind of a curse in this land that attracts enemies in!"

"Or maybe there's a white and black creature that cursed the place because his friends buried him on the ground?" Monkey suggested that brought some laughter.

Po rolled his eyes and sighed. He walked on the creaky floorboards and then stopped in front of Tigress' room.

"Hey, Tigress, what do you think?" he asked to the door, "Wanna bet there's a curse here?"

Silence answered him. Po looked at the door in wonder."Tigress?"

"She's not there," Viper said as she slid her room door open, "I saw her talking to Master Shifu just after the meeting."

"Really?" Po looked at the snake inquiringly, "Why?"

Viper shook her head.

"Maybe she's already patrolling by now." she answered.

*.*.*.*

Tigress inhaled some fresh air from the cool breeze of the night. She was standing on the rooftop of the Jade Palace with her eyes closed and seemed to be in deep thoughts. It was a good place to stand while thinking deeply because everything was silent, until-

Po's head appeared out of nowhere as he looked up at her from below.

"Tigress!" he called loudly that could wake up all the souls around.

Tigress did not flinch but remained standing immobilize at the edge of the roof top.

Po peered at her from her left side.

"Uh…" he hesitated a little, "Am I disturbing you or what?"

"You don't even know the meaning of those words." Tigress said as she opened her eyes and gave him a look of amusement, "Why are you here?"

"Why are _you_ here?" the panda asked in turn as he watched his friend, "doing the patrol on your own?"

"Maybe." Tigress answered.

They stood side by side as they watched the dark surrounding. Silence enveloped the two as the breeze continued to whisper on their ears.

Po looked at Tigress from the corner of his eyes, and then looked away. He looked at her again, and then turned away for the second time. When he did this for the third time, Tigress sighed patiently.

"What is it?" she finally asked.

"Well, I was just thinking- actually- I kinda wanted to ask if, you know- like something's bothering you? I mean-" he added hastily as the tiger gave him a death stare, "Like what you've told me before- even you can still understand this feelings right?"

Tigress quietly looked away.

"And why do you say that?"

"Well, you being here, and then talking to Master Shifu… I just put things together and come up with some stuff…" Po's voice faltered as Tigress' eyes sharpened.

"It's not that important." she said quietly.

"Are you worried about that sabre-toothed that attacked the village?"

"Not really…he was just another enemy." Tigress answered.

"Oh…" Po nodded slowly, "That's good… because frankly you had me thinking that he was an old acquaintance of yours that turned bad and is now after revenge. What a story right? Ahaha…"

He laughed foolishly at the tiger who looked back at him as if she was caught red handed. Po's grin immediately turned to horror and his eyes went round.

"I was just kidding-! No- seriously?" he asked in disbelief.

Tigress did not answer him but merely turned back to the surrounding. The panda blinked at her with his mouth gaping open.

"But- but Tigress that can't be true, right?" he whispered frantically beside her, "That long-fanged thing can't be your friend from before?"

Tigress closed her eyes and gave a small nod.

Po's jaw dropped.

"20 years ago Shifu adopted me from an orphanage." Tigress started with her eyes in glaze, "he taught me a lot of things about Kungfu. As his student he taught me well, but he was cold, having been disappointed by how his first student ended up a failure.

"When I was on the orphanage everyone was afraid of me because of my violence. I never had any friend. Then 15 years ago I met a 10 years old sabre-toothed named Kuma as I was training by the Iron wood trees outside the Jade Palace. One day he appeared and approached me, telling me how interested he was to Kungfu and how good he thinks I was."

Tigress stopped for awhile as she stared at the darkness ahead. Po was listening very quietly beside her.

"We became friends. I think it was because he was not afraid of me like the others that I accepted him… or because I saw myself to him as we spar together outside Jade Palace. He told me a lot of things and especially his desire to be Master Shifu's student. He asked me to tell Shifu about him, how great he was and how he had so many potential… but I did not…"

Tigress lowered her eyes sadly as she continued,

"I did not tell Master Shifu anything about him. I suppose I was afraid that he would find him more worthy than me, so I did not… One day Kuma realized this and he confronted me about it. We had a fight. Master Shifu and Oogway saw us fighting and tried to stop us. I ceased my attack because my master said so, but Kuma continued to attack me and I defended myself. The result of it was I wounded his face seriously. He attempted another attack at me but Master Shifu stood between us and told him to go away… and that was the last time I saw him… until now."

The fresh breeze of air greeted the end of her sentence silently.

Even the panda was silent.

Tigress closed her eyes.

"And what does he want to happen now?" Po asked as he finally found his voice.

Tigress looked at him from the corner of her eyes, and then sighed deeply.

"I don't know…"

"You told Shifu about this?"

"Yes."

"And? What did he say about it?"

"It seemed that Master knew about his return."

Po blinked several times as Tigress finally decided to move away from her spot and jumped on the ground. The panda followed her tracks and jumped on the ground too.

"Hey- wait! What do you mean Shifu knew about his return?"

"It would seem that Master Shifu has now learned to see 'visions'."

"You mean like Oogway?"

"Yes."

"Wow…" Po stopped on his tracks for a moment to admire the master, but then remembered Tigress who was already walking away from him, "Hey-wait! Tigress!"

The panda followed the tiger persistently through the palace vicinity.

"So what do we do about him?" he asked as he tried to keep up his steps with the tiger.

"Deal with him, stop him." Tigress answered quietly as they ended on the path walk toward the sleeping quarters. "But for now… we sleep."

"Wow," Po looked admiringly at Tigress, "You really are being so cool about this, you know?"

Tigress gave him a smirk. The panda grinned at her.

"No really- if it was me I would be panicking and wouldn't be able to sleep!"

"That's you." The tiger answered.

"Awesome!" Po grinned fanatically at the tiger, "It must really help you a lot to be so hardcore when it comes to enemies and pain!"

Tigress merely stared ahead.

*.*.*.*

A few miles from them, down to the village, to the edge of the trees, torches with fire could be seen and the shadows of the wolves were apparent on the ground.

"We burn the village and then come back here?" the wolf leader asked Kuma as the other wolves that attacked the village awhile ago stood behind him. "And the purpose is to show her how serious you are?"

"Serious as I will ever be." Kuma muttered as he stared fixedly ahead on the Jade Palace that was on the view, "This is just a gift of gratitude."

"Are you coming with us?"

"Yes. A little killing spree would suffice for my night too."

"Heh." The wolf leader snickered. "Let's go!"

And the shadows on the ground moved swiftly as the pack of wolves run for the attack.

*.*.*.*

Po and Tigress were just about to enter the quarters when the familiar sound of emergency bell from the village below broke the silence of the night.

"What?" Tigress turned at the direction of the village with round eyes.

"The village is on fire!" Po shouted beside her in horror.

"Guys!" Crane appeared on the sky looking wide awake and ready, "Let's go!"

Po and the rest of the warriors hurried away to help the village but Tigress remained. There was an etch of anger on her face as she gritted her teeth in rage. She looked back at the Jade Palace where Master Shifu would be, and then turned and sped away after the Four and the Dragon Warrior with her claws digging deeply on the ground.

The fight was on.

**-TBC-**

_**Thanks for reading! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**by: WhiteGloves**_

**Thanks for the feed backs! :]**

**For the continuation...!**

"Burn them!" the wolf leader shouted as he set the small houses aflame without the slightest doubt. "Burn them down! All of them!"

The night sky was tainted by the color of the red flames and covered by the thick smoke from the burnings. The villagers were seen screaming and running as far away as they could from the wolves, carrying small children with them or aiding the injured ones.

"Help!"

"Run- go!"

"Wwhuaaa!"

And amidst the chaos, the lone sabre-toothed waited patiently in the middle of the village. He had his only eye closed and seemed to be indifferent to the turmoil going on. Shouts and screams filled the surrounding but the sabre-toothed remained uninterested.

But suddenly, someone bumped on to him. Kuma opened his one eye and then glanced below him where he saw a goose in a funny looking hat that seemed to have no idea where he was going.

"I'm sorry," the goose said who happened to be Mr. Ping. "I should have known to look where I'm going but with all the smoke-" Mr. Ping looked up and saw Kuma's profile. His voice immediately faltered.

"Oh…"

Kuma's eyes glinted with fire.

*.*.*.*

The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior arrived at the village and one look at what's happening they all jumped into action.

"These guys again!" Po shouted as he caught one wolf who was attempting to set another house on fire and knocked him down with his fists. He elbowed and bellied the next two wolves that attacked him, even tripping the third one.

"We have to take them down for real!" Viper shouted as she alone dealt with three wolves that were attacking the villagers by strangling them and lashing her tail at them like a whip, "It's the only way to stop them!"

"The fire is spreading really fast!" Crane called as he circled above the pack of wolves and surge down to them like a bullet- knocking the wolves away like bowling pieces.

Some of the villagers cheered as they saw this but immediately ran away when they saw more wolves coming. The warriors made sure no villagers were on harm's way as they continued to fight in the action without holding back.

Monkey jumped very high and then dropped really hard on another wolf that was setting a storage house ablaze. He continued tackling the rest of the wolves and ran after them when he saw them retreating.

Po clutched his fist and punched two wolves at a time, then using his forehead he knocked down another one. He saw some wolves forming a coalition and decided it was time for his own.

"Mantis!" he called and the small warrior jumped at him; together they sent thousands fist at the pack of wolves. The next he saw five wolves in the act of throwing their torches in a cabin full of firecrackers and immediately he turned on the sky, "Crane!"

Crane saw what was happening and gave his wings a mighty blow that sent the torches away, including those who threw them. The clever bird then looked up at the clouds formation and headed for it without hesitation. Moments later the sky thundered as Crane used his wings to set the dark clouds on top of the village. Droplets of rains began to follow after that.

The Dragon Warrior did not waste any moment as the rain started to catch with the fight and fire. He ran deep in the village with the others behind him, attacking and defending himself when necessary. He was about to jump at another group of wolves when he suddenly noticed something.

He looked around distractedly, but managed to dodge an attack before he blurted out-

"Where's Tigress?"

*.*.*.*

Tigress fought her way toward the middle of the village where she knew he was waiting.

She brought down as many wolves as she could, and helping some stranded villagers on the way. She hurried on, avoiding some houses that were burning down already, and then continued running with her eyes as sharp as daggers.

Rain began to pour down on her path but she did not show any sign that she noticed it. Until finally she gave a forceful stop, and stood straight with her tail lashing behind her at the center of the village.

She looked at the area where thick set of smoke was covering the view. The rain was starting to control the fire but there were still some burning houses in sight. Tigress could only see the flames and the thick smoke but her eyes were staring past all of it. She was staring ahead, to a shadow that was slowly emerging from the smoulder. Her eyes began to narrow as she continued to look intently at it, until finally the shadow showed a form, a form she knew so well.

Kuma emerged from the fire and smoke, his eye glinting maliciously as it set on the tiger, his right paw holding something by the neck. Tigress was distracted by this and her eyes went round as she recognize the unconscious goose on Kuma's mercy.

"Mr. Ping," she whispered as her fists tightened close. She turned her eyes to the sabre-toothed who was still watching her silently.

"This is between us, Kuma," she started heatedly as she stood straight. "Leave the others alone."

Kuma glared at her, and then without question threw the unconscious goose on the heap of burning houses. Tigress gritted her teeth as she saw this and growled angrily at the sabre-toothed. Kuma merely flashed her a smirk.

"A fight between us," the sabre-toothed repeated as he continued to stare at the tiger, "then does that mean they can't join in?" he jerked his head and pointed pass Tigress where the Furious Four and Po came dashing in a hurry, splashing some rain water everywhere.

"What's going on?" Po asked as he stood beside Tigress. He saw Kuma and immediately went on his attack position. "You! You caused this racket, didn't you?"

"Yes. It was me." Kuma said, without any note of remorse. "I can't believe the Dragon Warrior is a panda."

"Do you realize how many people you've hurt!" Po continued as he glared at the sabre-toothed. His eyes then fell to his father who was down on the ground in the pile of smoke. "Dad!"

He went over to him in a hurry and clutched his goose father in his arms.

"Dad!" he called as he shook his father, "Dad!"

Mr. Ping stirred and stared dizzily at his son with the rain pouring on his face, "Po?"

Po gave his father a weak smile as Mantis jumped on his shoulder and tried to check on the poor goose.

"You should take him out of this place- the smoke is not good for him." Mantis advised at the panda.

Po nodded and carried his dad on his arms. He gave Tigress a side look before disappearing on the other side of the entrance.

Tigress watched Po and her eyes flashed daggers at Kuma who looked back at her invitingly.

"Grr!" and she made the first attack.

Kuma easily dodged her and sent his paw on her face. Tigress nearly flew away but her quick reflex enabled her to grab the sabre by the arm and threw him away to a roof top. Kuma barely touched the rooftop as he came soaring back again and kicked Tigress on the chess, sending her to a brick wall with a loud thud.

"Augh!" she grumbled, but her eyes opened again as she kicked on the wall and attacked Kuma with her fist ready.

The four watched the fight with their feet itching to jump in but Tigress' shout kept them from moving.

"Don't get involve!"

"What's happening here?" Crane asked as he flew away from the fight just when he was taking position for an aim. "She doesn't want us to help?"

"Tigress!" Viper called in concern as the tiger continued to fight alone.

Tigress twirled in the air as she sent her feet on the sabre toothed. Kuma blocked it and grabbed the tiger on the leg and whirled her in the air before sending a mighty kick on her body that sent her across the street.

Tigress' fall destroyed the ground. She clutched her stomach as she stood up and glared at her enemy.

Kuma grinned at her as he stood unscathed in front of her.

"How about we have a deal?"

Tigress breathed hard as she clutched her stomach.

"Deal?" she whispered with a frown.

"Yes," Kuma's dangerous eye did not leave hers, "If you defeat me tonight I will leave this valley alone and leave you at peace, like I had never happened here."

Tigress looked at him in disbelief as she heard this, but she wasn't fooled easily.

"And if I didn't?"

The sabre-toothed stared eagerly at the tiger.

"If I won in this fight," he started with an evil grin, "You will leave Jade Palace."

Tigress' eyes went wide. The Furious Four were listening nearby and their expressions were of disbelief and shock too. Kuma grinned evilly.

"You must forget that you are part of this 'Furious Five'." he continued menacingly, "and you must never use Kung fu ever again."

Tigress stared at the sabre-toothed as if she was seeing something horrible.

They stared at each other for along moment, Tigress gritted her teeth and was about to move again for an attack when the Furious Four stood around her to stop her.

"Don't agree with this!" Viper hissed as she glared at Kuma with loathing.

"I don't know what's happening, but I clearly don't like the sound of whatever he said." Crane said as he too glared at the sabre-toothed.

"You can't be thinking of agreeing in this deal, right?" Mantis asked as he jumped on her shoulder.

"Come on, Tigress, "Monkey said beside himself, "Let's fight together!"

Tigress glanced at her friends, and then to Kuma who was watching them darkly.

"Friendly talk amidst destruction?" the sabre-toothed shouted mockingly, "how sweet. But will it help you all to survive?"

Kuma bent down and then attacked with swiftness he never used until now. The Furious Five all prepared for the attack but they were all knocked down as the sabre-toothed wildly hit them with his strong fists, and strong feet. He was like a top that would not stop spinning as he wildly attacked everyone.

Tigress managed to catch his right paw in the heap of the commotion, allowing Mantis to jump on it and break it for real. The sabre-toothed growled but then felt something circling around his neck and strangle him out of breath. Viper tightened her grip on him. Monkey came bounding from behind and kicked Kuma behind, making the sabre choke back. Crane did not miss the fight and fought with the sabre-tooth's free paws-

Tigress sent her leg on Kuma's stomach, making him keel over.

Just when they thought they were gaining the upper hand, Kuma glared.

His fast fist gripped on Viper who slackened her grip on his neck. The sabre-toothed then doubled his speed as he sent his legs on both Crane and Monkey who both flew away. He then hit Tigress with the back of his paws, and threw the unconscious Viper on Mantis who caught her with force.

"Rowr!" he growled angrily.

He glared at Tigress and then attacked her again. Tigress raised her fists but Kuma merely broke on her defence and sent her flying to a burned down house. The tiger was able to prevent her fall by twirling in the air and landing neatly on the ground but the next moment, Kuma was in front of her with his angry eye.

Tigress breathed hard and they both glared at each other.

"So," Kuma grumbled, "Is the deal on?"

Tigress narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"If I defeat you... Make sure you never return!" she hissed as she tumbled backwards, connecting her feet to his jaws that made Kuma fell backwards. The sabre-toothed bared his teeth and the two continued fighting amidst the rain.

Tigress was able to keep up with the sabre's speed, but as they continued fighting she felt his speed exceeding hers. Thunder rolled on the sky as they fought, making the rain fall harder.

With an angry claw, Tigress aimed for Kuma's face but the sabre-tooth caught her fist and gripped it tightly. The tiger did her best to struggle but Kuma's hold was firm.

Kuma leaned near her and hissed in a voice full of fury.

"Not anymore."

And Tigress saw his eyes flash as he gave her the final blow of his attack using both his fist. Tigress flew backwards so forcefully that she broke a number of walls behind her. It took several walls before she was finally able to stop and lay still on the rubble.

The rain continued to pour down to the tiger's limp body. Thunder continued to grumble.

Kuma stood in front of her quietly and watched the defeated tiger.

Tigress opened her eyes a little and tried to move up but her body wouldn't allow her to.

The fight has ended and the victorious remained standing.

The sabre-toothed leaned down on her once more.

"Your lost, Tigress." He whispered in his deep voice, "I want you gone here by sunrise. Don't forget to honor the result of this fight."

Tigress blinked weakly, and then dropped her head on her arms. Kuma vanished.

Po came hurrying toward the center of the village he left awhile ago. His belly bounced before him as he ran with his thick fur already damp and cold. He scurried on the area and when he got there he did not expect what he saw.

The center of the village was completely obliterated.

Po blinked several times to take everything in. There were no sign of any house anymore but what only remained was wreckage. Pieces of what appeared to be buildings before were unrecognizable.

From the corners of his eyes he saw movements. He looked over and saw his friends emerged from the mess. He saw the Furious Four helping each other to stand up. Po went over them.

"Are you guys okay? What happened?" he asked.

The four bowed their heads and all of them looked over Tigress' direction. Po followed where they were looking and saw the limp tiger. His mouth dropped open as he dashed to the mighty warrior he always looked up to.

He knelt before her and took her shoulders.

"Tigress…" he whispered poignantly. The Four gathered around her looking worried.

Nobody spoke, nobody wanted to utter the result, but it was clear to all of them.

Tigress lost.

**-TBC-**

_**Wreckage! Arghh...!**_

_**Thanks for reading! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**by: WhiteGloves**_

**really many thanks guys :)**

**For the continuation...!**

"Are you sure you're poking in the right part?"

"I know what I'm doing, okay? So relax and trust me… now lemme see…"

Po is seen inside Mantis' room with Viper and Monkey as he tried to use the insect's own medicine to himself: acupuncture. He is busy holding a needle in one paw and a clipboard in another where Mantis' body chi was drawn. Po looked thoughtful for a moment, and then finally decided to stick the needle in Mantis' chest part.

"Hey- you're really poking on the wrong part!" Mantis cried frantically as he stopped Po's large paws from stabbing him with a needle, "This thing needs expertise, you know?"

"Well- I'm sorry, but if you haven't noticed your body is as large as my entire paws so it's kinda difficult to really see the exact location of your nerves!" Po reasoned out as he looked up the ceiling and rolled his eyes for the fifth time that dawn.

"Are you calling me a small guy?" Mantis hissed, his antennas vibrating testily.

"All I'm saying your body is too…" Po struggled for words, "Insufficient?"

"Why you-!" Mantis raised both his stick hands in anger. Po saw the chance and stuck a needle on his chest. Mantis groaned but relaxed all the same.

"See? I told you I know what I'm doing." smiled the panda. "Okay- Monkey- you next!"

"How's your dad?" Monkey asked all of a sudden as he dodged away from the panda who attempted to give him acupuncture.

"He's okay," Po answered, "He's staying on the other room, but he keeps complaining about how our shop got toasted… but it's a good thing the delivery of vegetables from the other side of town didn't arrive last night… or he would have lost everything."

"Most of the villagers are staying on the other quarters," Viper said quietly, "Later when the sun is up, they will all see the wreckage that happened in the village."

Silence filled the warriors as they tried to picture how the villagers would feel.

Po played with the needle on his fingers and looking as if in deep thoughts. Nobody spoke for a whole minute until Crane entered the room looking troubled.

"What happened?" Monkey asked as Crane sat with them.

"All the villagers are settled in," Crane answered, "Though, the children kept on crying… but all is well, no one was hurt seriously."

"And Tigress?" Viper asked at once, "Is she still-?"

Crane looked uneasily at them.

"Well, it is likely that she would follow the deal with Kuma," he said with a frown.

Everyone hung their head in silence including the panda who had heard about the whole story; about what had happened when he was saving his dad and left the five to fight with the notorious sabre-toothed, and about the deal.

"Where is she now?" Po asked looking serious.

"She is with Master Shifu."

*.*.*.*

Inside Master Shifu's quarters, the master and the tiger are sitting opposite each other. The tiger was not wearing her usual combat clothes but a plain white robe. Shifu was regarding her with his solemn eyes and with his final decision.

"You will not leave this place." Master Shifu strictly said as he faced Tigress who had a defeated look on her eyes. "Listen to me, I forbid you to follow any kinds of deal from this sabre-toothed creature. You know better than to follow him."

"But Master," Tigress looked up at Shifu, "You saw what happened on the valley… he won't stop until I honour our deal."

"And by honouring this deal where will it take you?" Shifu surveyed the tiger with a frown, "How many times must I tell you that a defeat does not signify death. It is a way to become stronger, Tigress."

The tiger bowed her head lower as if her master's voice was hurting her.

Shifu's eyes narrowed.

"If it is your decision then I would not have said anything against it. But since you are being forced to do something you never intend to do then I must put my foot down. This is not the answer to the war between you two. This is just prolonging your fight."

"If I leave…" Tigress cut across the master, "Then maybe our fight will end…"

"And then you would never have inner peace."

Tigress pressed her eyes closed.

"I can… live without inner peace if it means protecting the village and everyone. That would be my peace."

Shifu frowned.

"The Jade Palace is your home. I do not understand why you do not fight for it."

Tigress opened her eyes, and then looked up at Shifu who was looking at her.

"Master I have tried fighting for it!" she exclaimed clutching her fist, "But I lost- that only means I am not worthy to stay!"

"And since when did we put any qualifications to stay here in this palace?" the red panda retorted, "You have proven yourself worthy enough so many times before! Who is this Kuma to tell you you're otherwise? How dare he ask you to give up your Kung fu if it is not for his own satisfaction?"

Tigress' eyes widened at hearing this. She was also surprised to find herself almost standing up in front of Shifu- she never remembered standing up. She slowly sat back and sighed deeply. Master Shifu watched her and sighed too.

"Leaving this place," he said more kindly, "leaving Kung fu… it is like leaving yourself behind. It is not the answer."

"But my Kung fu is not enough to defeat him…"

"And thus you have accepted total defeat." Shifu's eyes pierced through the tiger. "Tigress, I can only help you until here, the rest is for you to decide. If you decided that you have lost everything and that you are willing to give up your Kung fu… then I can say no more."

Tigress hung her head. Shifu closed his eyes.

"But I am telling you…this is not the answer."

Master Shifu stood up and surveyed the tigress once more.

"I ask you to not leave, Tigress." he said and there was a sad note in his voice, "If you cannot heed me as your Master, then at least heed me as your foster father."

Tigress' eyes widened as she watched Shifu turn away and left her alone.

Behind a pillar, Po was listening very quietly.

The panda clutched his fist and had a very determined look on his eyes.

With last look at Tigress who remained sitting by the table, Po bounded on as quietly as he could. He tripped on his feet and went tumbling on the floor. So much for stealth mode, but Po made sure nobody saw him as he scurried on and hurried away.

Tigress looked up from where she was sitting, her ears perking up as she thought she heard something. She then saw the dawn outside and had to sigh. She only has until sunrise to stay... that is...

She turned her head and looked at where Master Shifu disappeared.

*.*.*.*

The ray of the sunlight hit the valley.

Tigress stood on the hill where the sacred peach tree of wisdom was standing while watching the sunrise from the east. She had that glaze look on her eyes.

Moments later found her walking the path toward the kitchen quarters.

She entered the kitchen to see the Four sitting around the table looking gloomy.

"Hey, guys." she said quietly as she entered.

The Four looked at her in surprise and disbelief as if they had seen a dead person. Tigress blinked at them and was about to ask what's wrong when they suddenly ran around her and greeted her warmly.

"Tigress!"

Tigress looked up at them and saw that they were looking at her with obvious relief.

"We thought you were really gonna…" Viper was saying in a shaky voice.

"Of course she isn't leaving!" Mantis said in the act of wiping his eyes, "She's Tigress!"

"Yeah, her name will explain it." nodded Monkey knowingly.

"Don't ever make us worried like that again!" Crane said, "We seriously weren't able to sleep!"

Tigress smiled a little as she watched her friends gather around her.

"Forgive me," she said as she closed her eyes, "I was being selfish…I did not think about how you guys would think."

"Yeah, well- you were being the hardcore Tigress then!" Crane grinned.

Tigress smiled again as they sat around the table.

"Those words don't suit you, Crane," Mantis pointed with a laugh, "If anyone's suppose to say it that would be Po!"

Tigress had noticed the absence of the panda.

"Yeah, Po's favourite line along with 'awesomeness', 'justice' and 'food'!" Monkey snickered as he said this and everyone started laughing.

Tigress smiled again.

"So where is he?" she asked all the same.

The Four looked at her.

"Huh? He said a few hours ago that he'd talk to you." Mantis responded, "Didn't you see him?"

Tigress shook her head.

"Maybe he went to check on his dad." Viper suggested.

"I went to check Mr. Ping a little while ago," Crane answered, "He's not there."

"Then maybe he's in the kitchen?" Monkey suggested.

"We are in the kitchen." Mantis pointed out, "And nope, no big guy here."

"Where would he be?" Viper asked the rest.

The Furious Five look at each other.

Tigress' frown deepened.

*.*.*.*

Kuma was on his lair in the stone formation deep inside the forest. His eye was closed and he seemed peaceful and harmless.

Then suddenly the golden eye opened and reflected a panda.

"Dragon Warrior." Kuma whispered as he slowly raised his head.

Po emerged out of the darkness with his green eyes looking at the sabre-toothed.

"How did you find me?" Kuma asked although he seemed uninterested for the answer.

Po blinked suddenly, and then looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Now that you mention it- I really don't know."

Kuma raised an eyebrow.

"I was actually really looking for you," Po blabbed on, "So I thought your hiding place would be in a very creepy place where the sun light would not find you? Because you know that is where most of the bad character would hide themselves away. I don't know why you guys don't like the sun though, are you some kind of darkness worshippers?"

As the panda went on talking, Kuma had pulled himself up and raise himself to his full weight and surveyed the panda with curious eye.

"How amusing." He said after awhile that made Po stop talking and look at him. "For a panda to be the Dragon Warrior… how disappointed Tigress must have been."

Po frowned at the sabre-toothed.

"Hey," he said, "Stop bullying my friend."

"Your friend?" Kuma smirked and he took steps toward the panda, "How do you know if Tigress is really your friend? Hasn't it ever crossed your mind that she might be keeping a grudge against you? You- who took her dream to be the Dragon Warrior away?"

"Tigress is not like that!" Po defended as he stood straight with fist clutched into balls, "Unlike some people who have aimed for the Dragon Scroll and Dragon Warrior title, she never kept any grudge and accepted it whole heartedly! Don't assume too much about her when you don't even know her."

"I don't know her?" Kuma sneered, "We'll see about that. So I take it that you are here to fight with me? Because if you are here to lecture me I must say I don't have the patience for it."

"I am here because my fist is really screaming for the word justice!" Po shouted as he raised a paw, "I am here to avenge what you did to my father, to the village and to my friends!"

The sabre-tooth's eyes glinted.

"Should I be threatened by a big panda?" he asked himself.

"You should be," Po assured him, "because I am the Dragon Warrior and you are messing with me."

"Haha!" Kuma laughed, "And what are you gonna do? _Sit on me?_"

It was Po's turn to smile slyly.

"I heard that one before." he answered as he remembered something from the past. "Don't tempt me."

The sabre-toothed continued to smirk as he eyed the panda.

"Maybe I should take you out… and then I will become the next Dragon Warrior."

"Hah!" Po grinned this time as he prepared his Kung fu style, "says the idiot who didn't have the guts to tell Shifu about his existence 15 years ago!"

Kuma's eyes darkened as he heard this and growled menacingly.

*.*.*.*

The Furious Four met at the Palace grounds coming from different directions.

"He's really gone!" Crane said as he landed neatly on the ground, "I've checked from the sky and couldn't find him!"

"Do you think he really went to look for Kuma?" Monkey asked as he stared at the others.

"You know how Po is…" Mantis said.

"Why would he go there without telling us?" Viper asked the group in concern. "Tigress?"

Tigress gritted her teeth and looked toward the direction of the forest.

"Because he is the Dragon Warrior." said Master Shifu from their left. They all looked at him and bowed as he came near them.

"Master." they said in respect.

Shifu looked at them and nodded.

"Maybe it is his destiny to defeat this creature, Tigress," he said after awhile as he addressed the tiger, "Maybe it is his destiny to bring you peace."

Tigress looked at her master and did not say anything. Silence filled everyone as all of them stared ahead. Until-

"But what if it's Po who got the 'peace'?" Monkey asked all of a sudden.

Everyone looked at him that made him shut his mouth close. Master Shifu sighed and raised his cane and pointed it on the way.

"Go and help him. He is still a little bit clumsy."

"Let's go." Tigress answered.

**-TBC-**

_**Thanks for reading! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**by: WhiteGloves**_

**Thank you so much everyone! :]**

**For the continuation...!**

Tigress' ears perked up as she listened.

The Furious Five were searching on the forest were they believed Po had treaded on some time ago. Crane was surveying things from the sky, Viper was slithering on the ground and trying to see Po's print, Monkey was searching by the trees while Mantis keep near his shoulders. Tigress alone was listening to the sound around.

"By following these tracks we can assume he went to the very heart of the forest." Viper told them as she slide on the ground without effort.

"It is likely." Mantis called from Monkey's shoulders, "Do you have any idea where that Kuma usually lingers, Tigress? I mean, you did say about your past with him."

"No." Tigress answered, "He never told me. He would always come in the Palace on his own."

"And you never thought he was a bad guy?" Monkey muttered as Crane lowered on them a little as he too listened to the conversation.

"No, I thought he was a friend…" Tigress admitted slowly.

"So it's like, you betrayed him?" Mantis concluded out loud.

"Mantis!" Viper hissed warningly.

The four looked at Tigress' reaction but she remained silent for a while.

Tigress looked hurt for a moment, and then-

"Yes, I did."

More awkward silence.

"Ah- so!" Monkey broke the silence with a forceful voice, "Ma-Mantis' action figure is really the same size… really something, right?"

"We can always mistake it for the real one," Viper nodded in attempt to subdue the coldness, "Or so Po would say."

"Let's just go." Tigress cut them off and hurried her pace forward.

Monkey glared at Mantis who shrugged.

*.*.*.*

Kuma blinked and stared at the panda before him.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he watched Po with a disgusted expression on his face.

Po had made a perfect split on the ground and was trying in futile to reach his toes. The panda glanced sideways at the sabre-tooth as he arc his body with great difficulty.

"Arg… I'm… warming up…" he said as he looked with great concentration on the tip of his paws. "It's absolutely a must according to Shifu… if- if I- arg- don't want to hurt my muscle."

Kuma eyed the panda with a great disbelief. Po stood up from the ground with his arms swinging beside him.

"Now, that's alright." He grunted as he looked at the sabre-tooth again, "You're saying?"

Kuma did not look happy. Po eyed him and then smiled.

"Let's end this!"

To the panda's surprise, Kuma attacked head first as he raised his claws- like a bullet ready to take on its mark. The panda swivelled to the left in surprise and out of instinct. Kuma hit a nearby tree with such a force that the tree was torn down to pieces.

"Whoaaa!" Po shouted as he rolled on the ground and looked at the pieces of branch on the floor, "That's ridiculous strength!"

Kuma growled and jumped at the panda without second thoughts again. Po's expression got serious as he blocked the attack with his arms. They exchanged blows for a few moments before a final kick from the Dragon Warrior set them apart.

Po was still steady with his Kung fu as he stood straight in front of the sabre-toothed. Kuma eyed him with great dislike, his one eye narrowing in anger.

"My fists could feel the pounding justice!" Po muttered as he eyed the sabre-tooth.

"My teeth and stomach can do something about that." grinned Kuma. Po seemed shock at this statement as his fist lowered a little as he stared at the sabre-toothed.

"You eat fresh? That's ridiculous! Didn't anyone tell you we're all vegetarians here?"

"A panda wouldn't have problem eating grass."

"I'm not a goat." Po shouted as he fists tightened again, "I'm a warrior!"

"A warrior's not bad for supper!" Kuma kicked the ground and assaulted the panda who defended himself with several hand movements. Their fight continued to destroy and uproot a lot of trees around, sending pieces of branches everywhere.

Po did his best to fight as he used both body and physical strength to keep up with the fast sabre-toothed. When Kuma jumped at him he was able to catch his shoulders and threw him on the floor. He then grabbed a nearby tree trunk and threw it on Kuma's face but the sabre-toothed merely shattered the trunk with his bare fangs.

"Wha-!" Po cried as he ducked out of the way when Kuma went soaring past his head. He hobbled on the other side of the trees while sabre-toothed stood with his back on him.

"You really think you can defeat me?" Kuma asked as he turned slowly to the panda, "You, a stinky panda- defeat me?"

He bared his large teeth that made Po step back a little.

"I!" Kuma continued, "who has gone through the hardest training of Kung fu outside China? I- who learned the art of being a master of Kung fu? Don't make me laugh. Fighting the so-called dragon warrior is nothing to me, especially not in the form of a big stupid panda!"

"Hey!" Po shouted fiercely, "That's below the belt! How many times did you call me stupid?"

Po ran toward Kuma who easily dodged the panda's fist attack, but wasn't expecting the belly bump. The sabre-tooth flew miles away and hit a tree trunk before sliding down the ground.

"Ha- belly of justice!"Po shouted excitedly as he watch Kuma shook his head.

"Grrr!" Kuma growled and picked himself up.

Po smiled widely but then saw Kuma's jaws with those large teeth aiming at him and had to-

"AHhhhhhHHhhh!"

"Po!"

Tigress appeared out of nowhere and collided with Kuma on the air. She tackled him on until Monkey took over and smashed him on the ground.

"Guys!" Po happily called as he watched the Five do the action.

"Po- you're alive!" Crane called above as he landed next to him.

"Yeah- what?" the panda turned to look at him as Viper and Mantis stood beside them, "Show more faith- come on!"

Tigress and Monkey jumped in front of them.

"Are you insane?" was the tiger's angry greeting. "What do you think you're doing running alone looking for fight?"

"I- I ah- um," Po's voice immediately faltered in its usual way whenever he was talking to the fierce Tigress, "I dunno what -really- was just um…walking around…"

Tigress' eyes narrowed as the four looked at one another.

"You're still here." a voice said.

They all looked around to where Monkey left the sabre-toothed. Kuma was now emerging from the shambles with his eye glowing. Tigress gritted her teeth.

"Should've knocked him out now that I think of it." Monkey muttered as he watched the sabre-toothed with caution.

Tigress stepped forward, her eyes fixed at Kuma.

"This is my home," she said, "You can't keep me out of it."

"While you are alive, maybe," Kuma said, "but when you're dead I can."

There were roars as the two engaged into another deadly fight.

"Help her!" Crane shouted as he soared upward and aimed down at Kuma's head. The three followed him and Po, seeing the fighting will of his friends, joined the rumble with a smile.

Kuma was being pushed to the limit as the Five and the Dragon Warrior attacked him simultaneously. He avoided some of the attack with his speed, but the warriors proved themselves to be Shifu's students as most of their fists connected with his body. Even Mantis' kick on his jaw was unavoidable and it sent him flying on the stone rocks.

"Yeah!" Po raised a mighty paw in victory.

Kuma got up slowly from the rock shambles, glared at the warriors, and then turned around to flee.

"Whoa-! What's he doing!" Po asked as they watch him escape.

"Should we go after him?" Mantis asked sounding skeptic.

Tigress suddenly ran and went after the sabre-toothed.

"Question answered!" Po said with a grin as they followed the tracks of the tiger.

*.*.*.*

Tigress pursued Kuma- she could see him running ahead and had to sprint faster.

"Are you just going to escape after what you've done!" she shouted at him.

Kuma did not turn his head but continued to run. He could see a clear view ahead of him and scurried faster with a glint on his eyes. The view came- light distracted his eyes.

Tigress saw Kuma disappear on the other side of the trees. She went after him through the light that was shining so brightly ahead.

A view of the edge of the forest came in sight with the sun shining on the sky. There was a cliff protruding a few steps from where Tigress was standing and beyond it were the hills of the whole Valley of Peace. Tigress admired it for a moment but one thing was missing- Kuma.

That was when she felt something coming from behind her and ducked easily. She saw a large log covered in vines fell out to the steep cliff. She looked around and saw Kuma carrying three logs at once with his brute strength.

"Goodbye!" Kuma shouted as he threw another log at her which Tigress dodged again. She- however- was not able to escape the next log from above that hit her squarely on the stomach. Tigress fell on the cliff-

"Crane!" Po shouted as they arrived on the scene-

Crane did not hesitate as he dived for the save but he, too, was hit by the last log from the sabre-tooth's hands-

"Ahh-!" and he fell on the cliff- knocked out.

Viper jumped after him followed by Monkey- who's tail was captured by Mantis.

"We got it Po-" Mantis called as he watch the Panda run toward them to help, "concentrate on him!" he added as he saw Kuma's shadow behind the panda.

Po turned and saw Kuma advancing on him.

"So she's gone." Kuma said with a snicker, "End of story."

"She's not!" Po shouted, "They got her!"

"Oh really?" Kuma nodded his head with his eyes staring pass the panda. "Suit yourself."

Po looked behind him and saw that Mantis was able to pull Monkey, who was holding on to Viper, who was holding onto the unconscious Crane. There was no sign of Tigress.

Po watched the Four in disbelief. They looked back at him and there was silence.

Kuma laughed as Po closed his eyes in melancholy.

"So we end the fight here, I say." He continued with a grin.

"She was your friend." Po muttered with his back on the sabre-toothed.

Kuma's eye glinted.

"She never was." he answered with sudden relish. "Who would befriend a foolish little tiger back in those days?"

Po opened his eyes and turned slowly to the sabre-toothed.

"You're joking right?" he whispered with a small frown.

Kuma smiled a menacing smile.

"No." he answered, "I was just using her to get inside the Jade Palace. I never thought of her as a friend."

Po's knuckles tightened into fists.

"Then- then why did you have to be so angry at her- even going to lengths of destroying our village?"

"Because of this." Kuma removed the eye patch on his left eye, revealing a scarred eye. "She gave me a scar that would never heal no matter how time passed. Imagine a petty tiger giving me a scar this? This scar made me an outcast! I want my revenge!"

"You're angry at her because she poked out one of your eyeballs!" Po shouted angrily, "Well that was nothing to the guilt you gave her thinking that she betrayed the only friend she ever had before!"

And they clashed once more.

Kuma's fist bounced off from Po's stomach. Po took the opportunity while Kuma was still distracted from what just happened and grabbed his sharp teeth and tried to pull them out. The sabre-toothed whimpered. Po saw his reaction and realized something so he carried Kuma high above him and then with mighty force throw him around without letting go of the fangs. He did this for many times thinking about his village, his dad, and his friend.

"Aughh!" cried the sabre-toothed as his head sagged dizzily on his shoulders.

"Take this!" Po threw him above the sky and the got his paws ready- with an earth crumbling sound he kicked the ground and jumped after Kuma's body. When they met in midair Po pulled both his arms and with such a force and blew them on the sabre-tooth's face- breaking both his fangs and sending him miles away beyond the cliff and gone.

Po landed safely on the ground.

"That was awesome, Po," Viper told him as he went near them.

"You guys okay?" Po asked as he looked over Crane who was already getting up. The bird nodded and together they looked at the cliff.

"She couldn't have…" Mantis muttered as they all looked below where you could see nothing except the long outline of the river below- far way below. Crane spread his wings and then flew down the cliff. The others watched him silently.

"No…" Viper whispered as they waited. Po looked helpless as the others.

Crane flew with speed as he searched for his friend. He surged downward with the look of hopelessness on his face as he realized how Tigress could have survived such a fall. He went speeding pass a log that was stuck on an arced rock, and then pass a long trail of vines- and then something orange hanging on it.

Crane stopped flying as he realized what he just saw.

"Uhuh…" he murmured as he slowly looked up.

He flew upward, blinking so many times, until he was levelled with the hanging master Tigress on the vine. Tigress blinked back at him. Crane broke into a grin.

"So need some help?"

Tigress stared at him, and then smiled too.

"Hey guys!" Crane shouted very loudly as he offered his feet at her, "I got her!"

Po and the others looked below.

"I think Crane's onto something," the panda said as he tried to look down more, "He's shouting something."

"Do you think he found her body?" Mantis asked with a horrified look.

"I don't think so…" Po answered as he saw Crane coming upward, "I think… I think…"

"She's alive!" Viper shouted as Crane flew past them carrying Tigress.

"Tigress!" they all shouted as she landed safely before them.

Tigress looked up and she was greeted by the three that tried to hug her all at once. She warmly embraced them back and then looked at Po who was stuck on where he was standing. The panda smiled at her and she smiled back.

"How did you survive that!" Viper asked at once when they broke apart.

"You're one lucky tiger!" Mantis jumped on her shoulder.

"Not even a scrape!" Monkey looked at her all over as Crane landed beside them.

Tigress smiled at her friend, and then looked at Po again.

"I saw him flying away. Your trick?"

Po grinned.

**-TBC-**

_**One chapter to go!**_

_**Thanks for reading! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**by: WhiteGloves**_

**Ahh... endings... really...shucks ;]**

**Thanks for sticking guys ^^**

**Chapter 7**

It was a fine morning and everyone was helping each other to rebuild the village. There were construction materials on everywhere with big blocks and woods ready at hand.

Some bamboo were put together to create a high stand for those who are working on the roof top. There were many ladders and building tools everywhere as well. The once destroyed village was slowly getting up again, and it would seem that if everyone put their minds to it they would be able to rebuild the village in no time, except when-

There was a very loud sound of a crunching stomach.

"SNACK STOPS- EVERYONE!" Po shouted enthusiastically as he slowly dropped a big block on the ground and ran toward the table where a number of plates were waiting. Some of the villagers looked at each other when they heard this announcement and looked hesitant to leave their work. Others merely followed the Dragon Warrior to the table.

"Ooooh!" Po rubbed both paws as looked at the food on the table with a hungry expression on his face.

"Seriously, we won't be able to finish anything if your stomach doesn't stop growling." Mantis told Po as he stood on top of the table where the foods prepared by Mr. Ping were served.

"That's so not true," Po said as he grabbed a plate and started serving himself with buns, "Eating keeps us motivated- now feet off the table, Mantis, don't stand on the table."

"It's on you, I'm telling you." Mantis shrugged. Just then some villagers walked pass them talking among themselves.

"Breaks after every one hour- wow this sure is not labour." a pig guy said to his friend.

"See?" Po said pointedly to Mantis as he munched on his food. "Everyone need this."

Mantis rolled his eyes. Another set of villagers walked pass them talking.

"If breaks after every hour don't stop the rainy season would soon catch up to us." muttered a goose to his friend.

Mantis nodded at the goose and turned to Po pointedly, "See?"

"Hey, no more eating for you." Po told the goose and then turned to the insect, which was looking at him with level eyes, "What? This is for the sake of everyone."

"What's going on here?" Monkey asked as he came in the village carrying loads of vegetable box for Mr. Ping's store. "Why's everyone-?"

"Snack stops again?" Viper asked as she slid in front of them in wonder.

Mantis rolled his eyes for the second time and the three looked at Po who was still munching on the food. He froze when he felt their eyes on him.

"What?"

"Po, we can't have breaks every time your stomach grumbles." Viper said to the panda, "How many times did we tell you?"

Po raised four short fingers looking unhappy.

Crane landed swiftly beside Monkey with his eyes following the eating villagers.

"Snack time again, huh?" he said without a flinch. He then turned to Po and said, "I've just been from the palace. Master Shifu wants you up there asap."

"Oh," Po said with his eyes rounding. He dropped his plate on the table and then bid everyone a short goodbye as he hurried up the long stairs. "Save some for me!"

The four watched him till he was gone and then the three turned to Crane.

"Shifu's not looking for him, is he?" Monkey asked.

Crane winked, and then flew a little higher from the ground.

"Alright everyone- this is the last break- after this let's get back to work!"

*.*.*.*

Po ran up and up the stairs carrying his belly. He managed to reach the top stairs after half an hour and then skidded inside the ground of the Jade Palace. He reached the sacred hall, expecting to see his Master waiting for him inside but it was empty.

"Hello?" he called as he looked from left to right. There was no answer.

Po blinked and scratched his head.

"Are you looking for me?" said a voice right beside him.

Po jumped in surprise and saw that Master Shifu was standing next to him.

"Whoa- Master Shifu!"

Shifu looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Po was overcome by excitement he can't contain that his feet started to shift from left to right.

"Ooooh- awesome! You suddenly appeared beside me! When are you going to teach me this appearing- disappearing technique?"

Master Shifu gave him an ugly look and then walked slowly away.

"What are you talking about? I did not appear-disappear. I've been standing here a long time ago when you suddenly came bouncing in."

"Oh... I didn't notice you..."

"To see something takes more than the use of the eyes." Shifu said mysteriously.

Po blinked, and then followed the Master as he walk to the right.

"Where are you going?" the master suddenly asked.

Po looked behind him and saw that Shifu was walking on the opposite way. He looked at the Shifu he was following and saw that no one was there.

Po blinked again and then looked at the Shifu who was now walking on the other side. Po gave a small smile of admiration and then followed the master's footsteps.

They walked together quietly until Shifu said calmly to the panda,

"Do you want to learn it now? The appearing and disappearing thing?"

"Nope," Po answered confidently, "I'm not in a hurry. I'm sure you'll teach it to me on the right time."

Master Shifu smiled at him and then walked again with his eyes ahead; a peaceful aura was around him.

"What are you doing here?" Shifu suddenly asked Po, "Aren't you suppose to help the others on the village?"

Po looked at him, suddenly.

"What? Crane said you were looking for me?"

Shifu gave Po a look but did not say anything as they continued walking. Po watched him, and then an expression of understanding dawned on his face that he smacked his right paw on his left.

"I knew it! They're planning to finish the food without me!" he turned to the master and bowed, "Okay, Master, I'll be on my way to the village to give them my help- and, not only on the table."

"On the other hand, maybe I do have to talk to you." Shifu said after a moments of contemplation.

"You are?"

"Yes." He stopped and then rounded on the panda, "Thank you for saving us once again, Dragon Warrior and for keeping my children home."

Po was blown away by these sudden words that he was only able to look at the master. He looked from left to right, uncertain of what to do, and what to say. Shifu looked up at him with that small smile of his that made Po slowly smile too.

"Master." he said, bowing.

*.*.*.*

Po walked down the path from Jade Palace with a satisfied smile on his face. He gave the palace another look, before continuing his way down. He was just crossing the path toward the quarters when his ears picked up a familiar shout.

Po looked up and saw the training room. A thought crossed his mind.

*.*.*.*

The panda slowly opened the door of the training hall and saw set of fire criss-crossing on the air, followed by flying daggers, arrows, rings with sharp edges and- a flying tiger.

The panda couldn't help his jaw dropping as he saw that in the middle of this was Tigress fighting her way out of the mess so quickly. He watched in amazement as she moved gracefully and firmly, using her Kung fu to knocked off the entire coming adversary. The fire from below released a great wall of fire and to Po's delight Tigress went out in the middle of it, her hands full of arrows, daggers and rings.

"WHOA!"

Tigress looked up in surprise, apparently oblivious of the panda's presence.

Po went near her with the same twinkling eyes of a fanatic- the same eyes he had when he first saw the Furious Five a couple of months ago.

"Po," Tigress said as she carefully dropped the heavy weapons on the floor and walked near the panda.

Po clapped at her excitedly. "Back to being hardcore are we?"

"When did I lose it?" Tigress raised a playful eyebrow at him.

"Well- there was the time when I felt you were so down- so I thought-"

Tigress smiled at him. Po stopped blabbing and smiled at his friend too.

Moments later found the two walking on the long path outside Jade palace. The sun was high up the sky with its light reaching all part of the valley as the two continued their way down the village.

"So why are you here?" the tiger asked the panda as they walked.

"I had a talk with Master Shifu," Po answered, "But before that I was really working hard on the village with everyone else until Crane told me Shifu was looking for me which turned out to be not true. That's why I think maybe Crane thought I'd leave him no food? I can always cook for him if he likes."

"I don't think that's the case." Tigress smirked at the panda who blinked.

"Then why did I have to go up here-?"

"I think Crane has other ideas why he sent you here."

"Like what? Use the kitchen to prepare more meals?"

"More simple than that, I think."

"Hmm..." Po stopped thoughtfully, then said, "Maybe it has something to do with preparing something. I think that's the only thing I'm good at after all..."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Tigress said quietly, "You did save the valley again after all."

"What? Oh that- I wouldn't be able to do it without all of your help. It's not only me-"

"Po," Tigress stopped walking and faced the panda with a very serious face. Po halted too and stared at the tiger who was looking at him without blinking.

"Look-" Po said before Tigress could even speak, "If you are going to thank me- there's no need- I did it because I had to- it's for my friend."

Tigress stared at him for a long time, before closing her eyes and nodding a little. They continued walking again, this time, with Po speaking first.

"How's your rest?"

"Feeling better after the exercise just awhile ago, the fight with Kuma took me off."

"About that…" Po looked hesitant, "I wasn't able to tell you that time…that ex-friend of yours… while I was fighting him he… he said something like… I really don't know how to say it…"

"Just say it." Tigress glanced sideways at him. Po twiddled his fingers.

"Oh yeah, right, well, he didn't exactly say it like this but this is the most appropriate way to say it- um… well I'm using my own words here-"

"Po."

"Yeah- okay- he said something like…well- he really didn't think you were his friend."

Po shot the tiger a look but Tigress remained looking ahead with an indifferent expression.

"So…" he continued slowly as they stop walking again, "You don't have to feel guilty about it anymore."

Tigress suddenly looked up at with her eyes rounding. It took her moments before she could look away again, and when she did there was a sort of soft expression on her eyes.

"Thank you, Po." was all she managed to say before she continued walking down the path that leads on the long stair.

Po watched her go with a look of astonishment on his eyes.

"This is the second time I feel so… blown away." he muttered to himself in amazement, "Could it be… my heart is thumping really fast- I can feel it! This- this is the feeling of being praised by the real hard cores!" he exclaimed enthusiastically, "Hey Tigress- wait!"

*.*.*.*

They walked down the steps toward the building and Po was able to catch up with Tigress when his stomach suddenly made that crunching sound again.

"Oops.. sorry... it's gotta be snacks stop this time..."

Tigress gave a small smile and they continued their way down the path.

Back at the village, the villagers heard a sound of an empty stomach protesting.

"Snacks stops?" Viper asked in amusement as she looked up from her work.

"You bet," Monkey answered as he jumped on the ground beside her, "What do we do?"

"We take a break." Mantis answered from below.

Crane flew down at them and when he saw that everyone was going to the table, he sighed.

"Po's effect is slowly being put into practice... what a legend."

When Po came minutes later and saw that everyone was eating he immediately ran toward the table where the four and everyone were taking their food.

"Hey-! I knew it! You sent me away so that you could have the food all on your own!"

"Right you are," Mantis nodded.

"He only said that just to annoy you." Viper assured.

"I will eat-" Po said and he disappeared among the crowd of people.

Tigress approached the table and looked at everyone on the vicinity.

"Snack stops?" she asked conversationally.

The Four nodded.

Tigress also nodded in understanding and then looked at the whole village's appearance.

"Don't worry," Crane said as he ate, "This village will be built up again in no time..." Crane hesitated suddenly as he looked at everyone eating on the table, then added more on a whisper, "in no time... maybe..."

Tigress raised her eyebrows up and then watched everyone.

"I get what you mean." she said after awhile.

"Hmm?" Crane asked as Po came bounding close carrying loads of foods. "Really? Even if you did its too late- this village has adapted to the sound of Po's stomach."

"Hey- Tigress, you should eat!" the panda called all of a sudden.

"Po," Tigress eyes went serious as she looked at him. All at once the panda stopped eating. "No snack stops... next time."

Po nodded quickly, but then stopped.

"Sreously?" he asked with his mouth full of foods.

Crane sighed.

"I already told you, its too late." he muttered.

Mr. Ping suddenly came insight, carrying loads of food from somewhere.

"More foods, everyone?" he shouted and there was a loud applause.

The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior looked at him, and then at each other.

"Let's just... enjoy the food." Po grinned as he passed a plate on the tiger.

Tigress shook her head but she took the plate anyway.

"Alright," she said quietly. "But I'm serious, really this is the last time."

"Hahahahaa!" Po laughed as he serve her food, "I know you're kidding!"

Tigress gave him one serious look. Po pressed his lips closed.

The Five looked at each other and then laughed heartily. Po watched them and then his expression softened.

It was a great day, and everything was alright.

_**The End.**_

_**Thanks for reading! :)**_


End file.
